134888-am-i-the-only-one-who-couldnt-care-less-about-the-launch-issues
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 300? Holy mother of gaming, I only have 2. | |} ---- As do I, but yeah I have home work, and reading in general so I'll be fine. I give them 1-2 weeks. The first week to fix the major issues, the second to fix what keeps creeping up. Now if we are still having the same discussion by the end of week 2, then yes there is most definitely a problem. | |} ---- ---- ---- My son has way more than I do. We also buy games for our friends. We love them. At the moment I'm playing GW2 and Dragon Age Inquisition so I can wait for Carbine to fix stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sounds like my backlog of games. | |} ---- ---- Ha ha you too eh. The forums have become very popular the last day or so. Hopefully it turns around and more positive threads come along to balance it out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- But you are whining about him whining about whining. Given your very observant statement, and assuming self-awareness, the logical implication is that you are intentionally increasing the amount of whining. So, one is forced to interpret your comment as encouragement rather than censure. | |} ---- If you have seen as many launches as you claim, then you should be used to how forums are at launch time. But whining about other people whining doesn't decrease the amount of whine, it just adds to it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Outside of this industry is irrelevant. | |} ---- We said that to people that complained last year. They listened to us. Now the game has gone free to play and is fighting for survival. Telling people to leave is not the way to go. That does far more harm and absolutely no good. You may think people complaining are harmful to the game but those that tell them to leave and keep bringing up other games launches are a bigger part of the problem. We don't care about other games, especially ones that launched over a decade ago. This is the game fighting to survive. NC has no trouble whatsoever shutting down games. People like you are happy to see the game get buried. You might say you aren't and you may even be delusional enough to think you are in the right but if you had your way the population would remain low and NC would close the servers down. People complaining is one thing, people hoping the population lowers is another. | |} ---- No, it isn't. The idea that the software industry should be allowed to get away with appalling standards that no one else would consider acceptable is a huge part of the problem; and very reason we still get "launch day issues". If you keep telling them its OK to fail, you'll still give them money anyway; then they'll keep failing, and laughing at you for being foolish enough to give them money for doing so. Decent QA standards are to be expected across all productive industries. Decent Customer Service standards are to be expected across all sectors. As someone said in another thread, if you went to a restaurant and your meat was raw you wouldn't pay up anyway and come back next week for more of the same; so why do exactly that with software? All The Best | |} ---- Quod Erat Demonstrandum | |} ---- Nice try, but there is one key thing you don't understand: to be whining, you have to actually not like the subject you are whining about .The OP who posted this thread obviously doesn't like whining, because he called the people doing it "whiny bitches". I, on the other hand, LIKE the whining. It is entertaining. And it is equally entertaining to be able to point out the people who obviously don't like the whining are whining about it themselves. I have nothing to whine about, since I am enjoying ever minute of it ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- A Re-launch is still a launch. | |} ---- ---- ---- True enough. Hell one of the devs posted on their twitter they've spent like 52 hours out of the last 60ish working on the game. Edited October 1, 2015 by Serigahn | |} ---- ---- Yeah, it would be one thing if they were hanging us out to dry, but so far the devs have been extremely proactive in trying to fix everything they can as soon as they can. | |} ----